


Butter

by givemesouls



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys having Sex, M/M, indecent usage of butter, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesouls/pseuds/givemesouls





	Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainedred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedred/gifts).



Frank is kneeling between Gerard’s legs. He’s holding a stick of butter and rubbing it along the insides of Gerard’s thighs. Gerard is squirming, trying to bring the stick closer to his crotch by moving his hips, but Frank is holding back.

«Stay still, Gee,» he says, stroking Gerard’s hip with the hand not clutching the butter. His other hand is getting slippery and he’s sliding it down, pushing Gerard’s thigh up and moving closer to his ass. 

«Fuck,» Gerard groans. «Fucking do something.»

Frank smirks and rubs a butter clad finger against Gerard’s hole. Slowly, he pushes his middle finger in, loving the gasp Gerard fails to hold in. 

He moves slowly in and out, pressing up to find Gerard’s prostate. He feels Gerard tensing up and moves out again, before slipping back in with two fingers, adding more pressure. His other hand is carefully caressing Gerard’s stomach, tracing patterns and pressing down into the soft flesh. Gerard’s breath is hitching when Frank adds one more finger.

«Feels good, yeah?» Frank says, moving his fingers in and out, slick with butter, and Gerard moans in agreement. «You want to come like this? Only with my fingers inside you?»

Gerard moves away, Frank’s fingers slipping out of him. «No,» he breathes, pushing Frank over so that he’s on top. «I wanna ride you. So fucking hard.»

Frank grins, his hands touching Gerard’s chest. «Then ride me, you slut.»

Gerard grabs the butter stick and rubs it along Frank’s hard cock. Frank moans breathily. «Let’s not be rude, Frankie,» Gerard purrs. «If you want me, you better start being polite or I’m walking out, and you’ll be lying here all by yourself, wanking your dick so hard, wanting so badly for it to be me.»

«Ahh shit.» Frank’s hips are moving up, but Gerard holds him down and moves forward. 

«Stay still, Frank,» he purrs with a smirk, and ghosts his lips over Frank’s before kissing him for real, licking and biting at Frank’s lips, moving his tongue inside Frank’s mouth and Frank kisses back, desperate and hungry. They’re still kissing when Gerard positions himself over Frank’s dick, teasing it against his hole before sliding down, slowly, inch by inch and Frank shouts his name.

«Fuck! Gerard, oh my god, you feel so good,» Frank rambles, hips moving slightly. 

Gerard sits up, steadying himself with his hands on Frank’s stomach, and slides down as far as he can, feeling the stretch and the pressure, but it’s not hitting the spot yet. He leans back a little, lifts up and slams back down. «Yeah, there,» he moans, and starts riding Frank for real, hips working up and down. 

Frank’s hands are gripping Gerard’s thighs and he meets Gerard at each thrust, skin slapping together and breathy moans filling the space between them. «Jesus, Frank, you feel so big,» Gerard says, and Frank is about to answer when Gerard slips two buttery fingers inside his mouth and shuts him up. Frank moans and sucks them in, tasting the salty fat substance and he starts salivating, making Gerard’s fingers even more wet and Gerard slips them out again, trailing his fingers down Frank’s chin and down his chest, smearing the mess all over his chest piece and over his nipples. Frank’s hips snap up harder at that and Gerard slams down, fucking himself faster on Frank’s cock.

«I can’t,» Frank says, breath hitching. «I need to come, fuck, _Gerard_.»

«Not yet,» Gerard says. «You can hold it, just a little longer.» 

He keeps riding Frank at a fast pace and Frank is keening and breathing to hold himself from the edge and then Gerard comes, shouting and trembling, his come spurting all over Frank’s torso. He slows down his pace, and Frank grabs his hips right and fucks up into him with all he’s got, and he’s coming too—he comes so fucking hard he sees white and his breath is stuck in his chest. Gerard keeps moving until Frank’s so sensitive he’s whimpering, and he pulls out slowly.

Frank drags Gerard down until they’re lying next to each other. The butter stick is on the floor, and Frank’s got a whole mess on his stomach consisting of Gerard’s come and butter that’s been sliding out from Gerard’s ass while they were fucking. 

«Now we have to buy new butter for the pancakes, Frank,» Gerard mumbles into his neck.

Frank yawns, content and happy. «Sure about that? Theres plenty on my stomach that we can use.»

«Gross. You’re disgusting,» Gerard said.

Frank only smiles. «You too.»


End file.
